


Haste & Leisure Chapter 2.5: Machinations

by callmecirce



Series: Pride and Prejudice AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Deleted Scenes, Gen, pride & prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecirce/pseuds/callmecirce
Summary: Adrien plots to see Bridgette again, drawing his sisters and Felix into his scheme.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Bridgette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Félix Agreste
Series: Pride and Prejudice AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606405
Kudos: 18





	Haste & Leisure Chapter 2.5: Machinations

**Author's Note:**

> I found this "deleted scene" on my external hard drive this morning, and couldn't remember why I didn't include it in the main story. Something about pacing, I think. I think it's a cute scene, though, and figured I'd share it. It takes place between chapters 2 and 3, and gives rise to the "curious invitation" the girls receive at the beginning of chapter 3. Enjoy!!

I still don’t know why you don’t just call her yourself,” Felix said reasonably without lifting his eyes from the page of his book. He wasn’t getting much reading done; Adrien’s pacing was too much of a distraction but he wasn’t ready to admit defeat. “She would not have given you her number if she didn’t intend for you to use it.”

Adrien ignored him, just as he had the first time Felix had made that observation, and continued trying to reason with his sister. “Look. I want a chance to get to know her, and I want to do it without worrying about ninja paparazzi leaping out at us. And I don’t want to just invite her over here to hang out with a couple of guys she barely knows. What if she thinks I’m a creep?” 

He paused to listen, scoffed, and switched to wheedling. “Please, Chlo?” he asked, then frowned quietly as he listened to her answer. He scoffed again. “Because I’m your brother and you love me. And because I really, really like this girl, and I want you to like her, too.”

Adrien went quiet again as he listened to her response, but Felix could tell it wasn’t what he wanted to hear. He ran an anxious hand through his hair. “Well, I know you aren’t—” he stopped abruptly to listen, and then, “Okay, then come stay here.”

Felix’s head snapped up, all pretense of reading abandoned. “Wait, what?”

“Of course Felix doesn’t mind,” Adrien reassured her. “He has this whole huge house and it’s just the two of us in it. Why would he mind?”

“What?” Felix asked again, aghast. Surely Adrien hadn’t meant what he thought he’d meant—

Adrien pulled the phone from his ear with a wince, and Felix could hear Chloe squealing (screeching?) from his place on his bed, halfway across the room. Then he caught sight of Felix’s horrified expression as he turned in his pacing and paled. “But, but only for the weekend,” he said, back-pedaling. “This is not an open-ended invitation. And don’t forget, you have to invite the girls over for—” 

A pause. 

“Yes, both of them. Bridgette won’t come if you don’t invite Marinette, as well.” 

Another pause.

He frowned. “Then I see no reason for you and Sabrina to spend the weekend at the Agreste Manor, do you?”

A very short pause, and his frown slid into a smirk. “I knew I could count on you, Chlo.”

Adrien ended the call and fell backwards onto the bed next to Felix, tossing his phone aside and letting his arms fall out to the sides. He sighed happily. 

Felix glared. “Did you really just bribe your sister with a weekend spent at my house, just to get around calling that girl yourself?”

His friend had the grace to look sheepish. “Yes,” he said apologetically. “I’m so sorry, Fe. I just…panicked.”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t bar your sisters from the property,” Felix asked flatly.

“Because I’m your best friend and you love me?” Adrien replied hopefully, making his answer sound like a question. 

Felix sighed in resignation, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. Adrien was right, the spoiled brat. They were more brothers than friends. “They may arrive no earlier than 4pm on Friday, and they must be gone by 4pm on Sunday.” 

“Felix, thank you—!”

“I’m serious, Adrien. If they’re not gone by four o’clock on Sunday, I will have security escort them out.” 

“I understand completely—”

“And if Chloe tries to crawl into bed with me again, I will have them thrown out right then and there, no matter what time it is.” Felix stopped for a moment, thinking, then added, “Sabrina too, for that matter.”

Adrien winced at the reminder, and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Right. I’ll uh, I’ll make sure they get the memo.”


End file.
